Desperate To Hear A Lie
by LaineL0viXo
Summary: Misunderstandings are a part of every love. But Claire just happens to be strong enough to brush them aside and love him even more. Love stays an understatement for Graire.


_**Just a Graire fic that I had written. Hope you like it :")**_

* * *

The intense work at the farm ate her time up so fast that she had no time to even think. Claire sighed as she brushed away a sticky strand of hair from her face. At first her work would be all that she'd want to dedicate her time to but now things were a lot more different. There was Gray. And he was one reason why Claire had started finishing her work up faster. It was a whole new level of feelings and sensations when she was around him and it was more than just love.

As Claire entered her house to get away from the scorching sun, she realized that she had absolutely no food in the fridge. She hurried over to the refrigerator and to her dismay there really was nothing to eat. At the thought of food her stomach started grumbling. She put her elbows to rest on the counter and tried to think of someway that wouldn't involve anymore walking but there was no possibility at all.

She finally settled on eating something at the inn and it would obviously be better than making something. Her elbow left the counter and she composed herself before she could fall. On the way out her peripheral vision caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She turned to look at herself only to find that she was covered in dirt and was smelling of what seemed like crap.

"Looks like someone needs to shower strictly." Claire disgustingly sighed and headed for the bathroom. She was strangely too tired than she should've been but that didn't even strike her.

As she entered the bathroom, her foot almost slipped and gave Claire a mini heart attack. By now even she had realized that she was the clumsiest person to walk the face of earth. She thought that it would be better if she'd just shower quickly and get over with it. She took her clothes off and let the warm water hit her body. The water felt so relieving that she did not want to leave it but her stomach said otherwise. The soap wasn't hard to get off and Claire was glad. As soon as she felt clean enough she stopped the water and wrapped one the towels around herself.

She got out and decided not to wear her work clothes now that there was nothing left to do. She pulled up a pair of shorts and a blue checkered shirt. She felt so comfortable now that all her fatigue was gone. With everything feeling normal again she checked the time. It was almost half past one and she always met Gray a lot earlier. Claire hurriedly walked out her house and then out of her farm. The stony concrete groaned due to Claire's rushed steps.

Gray wasn't at his workplace so Claire figured he would've been at the inn. When she reached the inn, Gray wasn't there either. She figured that she'd look around since her hunger was already forgotten.

"Hey Claire, what do you want?" Ann cheered as she spotted Claire staring aimlessly.

"Hey, have you seen Gray?" Claire asked her hoping she'd know something in return.

"I don't think so. Why don't you check out at the library, I saw him entering there a while ago." Ann smiled innocently and went back to her work.

"Will do. Thanks Ann." Claire spoke hurriedly and Ann simply waved her hand in return. With that little information, Claire got out of the inn. She was quite confused as to what Gray would possibly be doing at the library. Nonetheless she walked up to the library and she had already noticed it beforehand that the door was half open.

Without any thoughts she simply went up to the door. As she heard some conversation she stopped dead without having any intentions of eavesdropping.

"I love you, Gray." A tiny voice said, and Claire knew enough that it was Mary's. Claire was not shocked, she was frozen. She did not even dare to look inside but something inside her said a different story. As she peeped a bit making sure not to make a sound, she saw Mary standing with her back to the door and Gray in front of her. Mary rose on her tiny feet and pecked Gray on his lips. And as soon as Claire saw that, she was done. She didn't wait to see anything else, not even what Gray would do.

She walked away from the library and literally made a run back to her house. There were so many emotions flooding her away that she couldn't hold back anymore. She always thought that she was strong enough for any crisis and that she wouldn't shed a tear over anything that hurt. But never in her worst nightmares had she ever thought that this could be a possibility.

It was all so unrealistic earlier that it was hitting her now; too badly. As soon as she entered the house, she slammed the door behind her and let all the tears spill out. Claire was never one to cry and right now she wanted not to cry but to confront Gray, yet she didn't hold enough strength to do that. Not now and not _ever! _It scared her to think about Gray cheating on her and her mind made up whatever possible probability to hideaway the fright.

The tears had only ravished her right now because she loved Gray and because she had put her trust in him. She didn't want him to go around loving someone else but her. They were together for almost a year and the twinkle that Claire always saw in his eyes couldn't have been fake right? _Right?!_ Claire desperately needed someone to console her and to tell her this wasn't happening.

Whenever she told him that she loved her it wasn't fake. _She bloody meant it and he didn't?_ It stung her a little too badly to think that Gray didn't love her and Ann's words didn't help her; _'Why don't you check out at the library, I saw him entering there a while ago.' _They only made a proving point and screamed out again and again in her head. Claire was only desperate to hear a soothing lie than the meanest truth that she hadn't been expecting.

But Claire believed that there was another story. That there was another explanation for this. Gray would eventually decide to at least tell her something about what happened. He was never one to do something like this and Claire knew it.

Claire was so messed up in her own thoughts and her own self that she didn't notice the rapid knocking at her door. It irritated her to have someone at the door at this moment. But she wasn't one to ignore anyone just for the sake of her sadness. They would do what they'd come for and then they would go. It was as simple as that.

"Wait a second." Her voice came out unexpectedly rough from the crying. She cursed herself silently and rushed to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She looked miserable and her nose stood out like that of Rudolph's. '_Nobody dare question me.'_ She thought to herself and walked out to open the door.

She slowly opened it and as soon as she saw the person's face she stood stunned and had another batch of tears rolling down her face. She wanted to slam the door on his face and then lock it but a bigger part of her hoped that he'd explain himself. She let the wind slowly blow the door and she stood there right in front of Gray.

She realized that if it weren't for her loving him so much then she wouldn't be this miserable nor would she have let Gray stand there. She knew that he wouldn't say anything anytime soon but that simply kept some stress away.

"What do you want?" Claire spoke first and just seeing his face made her go crazy and not in a bad way.

"I- I saw you at the library. C-Claire I'm so sorry-" Gray started only to be interrupted by Claire.

"Gray I-" Claire wanted to tell him something but Gray was more than determined to finish himself first.

"Just hear me out. Please." Gray pleaded and stepped closer to Claire. She was still hoping and did not prepare for anything else. Her nod was entirely involuntary and she only wanted to know the truth.

"Grandpa had me deliver something over to Mary's place but as I was about to leave she stopped me and the rest you know. Trust me Claire, I had no idea about it. Really I didn't. I saw you there and I'm so very sorry. Forgive me?" Gray explained himself in whatever words he could find because everyone knew he was a man of few words.

Claire on the other hand believed him and knew he was saying the truth because Gray was never one to go around pulling shit in other people's lives. Claire was so relieved that she hugged him tightly. She was so glad that she didn't notice that Gray had staggered a bit because of the sudden weight but happily wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you so much, Claire. Thank you." Gray said and stroked her hair. Hearing that from him stupidly sent butterflies in her stomach. Her heartbeat went up so high that it was hard for her to breath. Every little thing that he did affected her in the most beautiful manner.

She smiled with her head buried in his chest and let a tear loose, "I love you too and I knew you would never do such a thing." Claire happily muttered and Gray slightly stepped away and placed the girl out of his arms.

"I have something I want to ask you." He said and fished his pocket searching for a certain thing. He seemed to find it and pulled it out. Claire was rather confused because she had no idea where Gray was going with this. Suddenly Gray got down on one knee and his intentions were still unclear to her.

"I love you Claire and you know it. All I need to be happy is have you by my side for the rest of my life. Say, will you stay with me forever and love me like this?" Gray asked, without any signs of nervousness. He looked rather calm and full of anticipation. _Claire?_ She felt like jumping and squealing delightfully but all of it took some time to get absorbed in her head. She put her left hand forward and gave Gray a big smile.

"Yes, yes, _yes!_ Oh I love you too." Claire literally jumped out of happiness and Gray slowly pushed the ring in her finger where it belonged. Claire jumped right up at him and kissed him. No matter how many times they'd kissed, Claire still felt the electric currents that passed through her when their lips would touch. Her heart would be overwhelmed and little did she know that she had the exact same effect on him.

Claire pulled away and looked at the ring. It was a lovely ring; with a circular sapphire sitting atop of a white gold ring, and it had the tiniest diamonds studded beside the sapphire and along the ring's curve.

"This is beautiful Gray." Claire gasped when she took a good look at the ring.

"I made it, glad you liked it." Gray scratched the back of his head and grinned proudly at Claire.

"Aw that's a lot of work. Thank you Gray." Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You know, I've been planning that for a long time now but I thought I was going a little too fast." Gray admitted and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Claire chuckled, "If that's what you think then come on, I want to show you something too." Claire took Gray's hand and pulled him inside her house. She went in searching for something in one of the cupboards and pulled something out. With something in her hand she turned around and presented a bright blue feather.

Gray chuckled, "It's comforting Claire but you look tired, and did you even eat anything?" He asked being genuinely concerned.

"Now that you speak of it, no, but I'm not hungry anymore." Claire tried to shrug it off.

"Come on, I'll make you something." Gray prompted and Claire readily agreed.

Gray went on to the kitchen and Claire followed. Her heart was doing tiny somersaults in her chest and she loved it. Everything was perfectly in place but then she was reminded of Mary. It wasn't her fault, at least not in Claire's eyes. She and Mary were friends and Claire didn't want to jeopardize that. It was all done an-

"Claire there is nothing in your fridge. How do you survive?" Gray said when he had checked her empty fridge and cupboards.

"No but have you heard of a place that's called an inn?" Claire joked, very much eager for his response.

"Yeah, actually, I stay at one." He shot back at Claire and smirked.

That ringed a bell in Claire's head as she spoke, "You know, you could live with me. God I'm so stupid, why did I not think of this earlier." Claire was more serious now and Gray looked at her to make sure she was. "What? I'm serious." She clarified sternly.

"Nothing would make me happier then." He said and lifted her up from the floor with his hands on her waist.

"I'm a genius, aren't I?" She dramatically stated it and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He laughed slowly and kissed her lightly. Claire just kissed him back and secretly admitted to herself that this had been the best day of her life from many more that had gone away unnoticed. And Claire was looking forward to a much better one that would not be too far…

* * *

…_**And that's all. I kind of took this as a challenge for writing in the third person POV since I like sticking around first person but anyways- let me know what you think of the writing :") **_

_**(And maybe, just maybe, I might write their wedding)**_


End file.
